


Unobstructed Skies

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Hal won't have to grow up seeing it.
Relationships: Baragona/Halvarda (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Unobstructed Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).




End file.
